


熏鱼｜刀片风干挽歌（下）

by loveisreaching



Category: HooWoo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisreaching/pseuds/loveisreaching
Kudos: 3





	熏鱼｜刀片风干挽歌（下）

他把他扶起来，啐了他一口，一只手抚着他的脖子，亲了上去。  
浓烈又深沉的吻，很快燃起了青春之火。  
金秦双腿叉开，坐到他的身上，呼吸逐渐急促，勾引欲望的深入。  
他们是山，是海，是骑着自行车肆意呼喊的少年。  
吻逐渐深入，随着褪去的衣物点燃。  
阳光晕开光圈，模糊青春的画面，两个紧紧相拥的少年占据着彼此每一寸的珍贵。  
他略过他的喉结，他的锁骨，他的精致乳头、他的肚脐，再一一往下，滞留，用渴望已久的唇亲吻，包含，敏感口腔的秘密。  
他深入他的身体，探索内部的柔情。他是软糯糯的糯米团子，迎合着他，任他尽情，任他留下一个个属于他的符号。抵达伊甸园尽头，泱泱的水流细细密密划过，蠕动，喷涌交合。  
他们并排躺着，微微喘气。


End file.
